The Warrens
The Warrens is the name given to the heavily bombed ruins of Warren, Michigan and is one of the districts of the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, it is inhabited by some of the deadliest creatures. Only the bravest Hunters dare to enter the Warrens. Background Before the bombs fell, Warren, Michigan was a bustling suburb of Detroit. The city was home to a number of military projects and facilities in the years leading up to the Great War, most notably the Detroit Arsenal, part of America's "Arsenal of Democracy". The multi-facility Detroit Arsenal was the military's primary tank and power armor R&D center and was responsible for producing a quarter of each used in the conflict with China. Warren's mayor eagerly sought out these government contracts and lined his pockets from the deals. Hotshot beat reporter Charles Duffy investigated the mayor's embezzlement, which is when the military first started keeping tabs on Duffy. Unfortunately, the city's military factories made it a major target during the Great War, leading it to being severely nuked. Now locals call it "the Warrens" and most avoid it at all costs. A cloud of radiation lingers around the ruins, and craters and toppled buildings make travel difficult. Dangerous radioactive creatures dwell within the Warrens, military robots still protect the now-defunct facilities, and government experiments gone awry roam the ruins. Still, Hunters from nearby Royal Oak enter from time to time to prove their bravery. Every chieftain chosen has claimed many trophies from the Warrens' most deadly creatures. In 2287, the Prisoner is sent to the Warrens by the Brotherhood of Steel to scavenge parts from the ZAX computer that ran the Detroit Arsenal. The ZAX was the only pre-War computer with comparable processing power to that of the Calculator, and the Brotherhood hope to repurpose the parts for their new Calculator. The Hunters also send the Prisoner here to prove his bravery before he can become a member of their tribe. Locations Detroit Arsenal: A group of military facilities that specialized in troop mobilization. Many of the buildings are now destroyed. The facilities were ran by an on-site ZAX, which interests the Brotherhood of Steel. Hermit's Shack: Home to a reclusive hunter whose spent the last several years obsessively hunting an Albino Deathclaw. Ice Cream Boy HQ: Headquarters of the Ice Cream Boy Company. The signature statue now lies toppled and half-buried. PARDEC: The United States Army Power Armor Research, Development, and Engineering Center. One of the surviving facilities of the Detroit Arsenal. Warren City Hall: Warren Sewers: Due to its many entrances, the Warren sewers are one of the easiest ways to traverse the town. However, it can be just as dangerous to the unprepared. Behind the Scenes * The Detroit Arsenal is real. It was established in 1940 and was the first plant built for the mass production of tanks. Nowadays, most of the plant has been parceled off and sold of civilian use. The company responsible for its operation also runs the Sierra Army Depot, a location featured in Fallout 2. In Fallout 2, the Sierra Army Depot was home to the A.I., Skynet. * PARDEC is based on the United States Army Tank Automotive Research, Development and Engineering Center, or TARDEC, a currently active Army facility in the Detroit Arsenal. * Ice Cream Boy, the large statue seen at Paradise Falls, is based on Big Boy, a hamburger chain based in Warren, Michigan. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations Category:Fallout: Detroit Districts